


dead week

by elisela



Series: the trees of vermont [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela
Summary: “I’ll be home late,” Buck says, giving him a kiss on the threshold of the front door. “You and Chris will have to manage dinner without me.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: the trees of vermont [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	dead week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> For Zee ♥️

“I’ll be home late,” Buck says, giving him a kiss on the threshold of the front door. “You and Chris will have to manage dinner without me.”

And then:

“Sorry, I’ll be late again,” Buck says, taking one of Chris’ yogurts from the fridge as Eddie holds out a package of PopTarts. “Don’t wait up.”

And then:

“Sorry—”

And a text:

_I’ll be home around 9._

Eddie watches 10pm turn into 11pm and 12am give way to 1am before he finally falls into a restless sleep on the couch, silent phone clutched in his hand. 

“Eddie,” Buck whispers, hand soft on Eddie’s shoulder, “hey, come to bed.”

It’s dark; disoriented, it takes him a moment to remember why he’s on the couch. “Wha time s’it?” he mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

“Late,” Buck says. “Or early. I’m sorry, my phone died. Come on, Hen told me yesterday that she’d take Chris to school so we can sleep in a little.”

Buck’s hands are on him, pulling him off the couch, and the movement wakes him more. “Buck,” he says, taking a step back, “where’ve you been?”

Buck hesitates. “Finals are next week,” he says, “so I’ve been studying at the library on campus.”

He lets out a breath and reaches for Buck, pulling him into a hug. He didn’t think—Buck wouldn’t cheat on him, he knows that, but a part of him had started to wonder if he was bored with Eddie and Chris, and he’s relieved that this is all it is. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or study here?”

Buck leads them up the stairs and stops by the bedroom door, turning to face him. “It’s a little too distracting to study here,” he says.

He frowns. “You could just tell me to leave you alone.”

Buck sucks in a quick breath and purses his lips. “It’s not—that’s not the problem. I know you would.”

Eddie looks at him for a moment before reaching out and gently pushing him through the doorway. He pulls the blanket back and flops onto the bed, waits until Buck finishes kicking off his jeans and climbs in next to him. “I’ll help you study,” he offers, kissing Buck’s shoulder when he slides closer, pulling Eddie into his arms. “I miss you being home.”

There’s a pause, and Buck says, “okay. I’ll stay home tomorrow.”

“So it really wasn’t me,” Eddie says, leaning against the doorway to the office after making Chris leave for the third time in an hour. _But we’re working together_ , Chris had protested, and Eddie can see how he thought that, because doing their homework together is a normal routine for them. But Chris talks and sings his way through it, and it’d taken Buck a few gentle attempts to get him to be quiet for Eddie to realize that it wasn’t going to change. So he’d shuffled Chris out of the office, closed the door, and directed him to do something else.

Only to have Chris sneak back up the stairs.

A phone call to Karen later, Chris had a bag of clothes packed up and was joining the Wilson family on their mini-vacation to Smuggler’s Notch; Eddie had felt bad for sending another kid with them, but Karen had assured him that Denny was going to ask Chris to come anyway, and the invitation had just gotten lost somewhere along the way.

Buck smiles ruefully at him. “No, but I didn’t want to say anything because he doesn’t mean to be distracting. I thought it might hurt your feelings.”

“Being told my kid can be a little obnoxious when you’re trying to get work done?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow. “Huh I can’t begin to imagine that, not like I’ve been trying to write a book with him around or anything.”

Buck laughs. “It’s different, you’re his dad.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, crosses the room and leans down to kiss him. “I’m going on a hike,” he says. “If I bring dinner home at six, is that a good time for a break?”

“Perfect,” Buck assures him.

“This is much better,” Buck says quietly. He’s leaning back against Eddie’s chest, laptop balanced carefully on his knees while he double-checks the math problem he’s been solving. “Maybe they’ll let me take my final like this, it’s pretty relaxing.”

Eddie hums. “Sure, I’ll just follow you to school,” he says, kissing the curve of his shoulder, hands working their way under Buck’s shirt. “Almost done?”

“After this problem,” Buck says, “so don’t stop doing that on my account.”


End file.
